The action of the heart is known to depend on electrical signals within the heart tissue. Occasionally, these electrical signals do not function properly. Ablation of cardiac conduction pathways in the region of tissue where the signals are malfunctioning has been found to eliminate such faulty signals. Ablation is also used therapeutically with other organ tissue, such as the liver, prostate and uterus. Ablation may also be used in treatment of disorders such as tumors, cancers or undesirable growth.
Currently, electrophysiology (EP) ablation devices generally have one or more electrodes at their tips. These devices may be used for both diagnosis and therapy. In one instance, electrodes at the tips of EP ablation devices allow the physician to measure electrical signals along the surface of the heart. This is called mapping. When necessary, in another instance, the physician can also ablate certain tissues using, typically, radio frequency (RF) energy conducted to one or more ablation electrodes.
Sometimes ablation is necessary only at discrete positions along the tissue, is the case, for example, when ablating accessory pathways, such as in Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome or AV nodal reentrant tachycardias. At other times, however, ablation is desired along a line, called linear ablation. This is the case for atrial fibrillation, where the aim is to reduce the total mass of electrically connected atrial tissue below a threshold believed to be critical for sustaining multiple reentry wavelets. Linear lesions are created between electrically non-conductive anatomic landmarks to reduce the contiguous atrial mass.
Linear ablation is currently accomplished in one of several ways. One way is to position the tip portion of the ablation device so that an ablation electrode is located at one end of the target site. Then energy is applied to the electrode to ablate the tissue adjacent to the electrode. The tip portion of the electrode is then slid along the tissue to a new position and then the ablation process is repeated. This is sometimes referred to as the burn-drag-burn technique. This technique is time-consuming (which is not good for the patient) and requires multiple accurate placements of the electrode (which may be difficult for the physician). Furthermore, even if the ablation process creates a continuously linear line along the top surface of the target tissue, it is not assured that the tissue is continuously and completely ablated through further layers of the target tissue (i.e. it is not assured that transmurality is achieved.)
A second way of accomplishing linear ablation is to use an ablation device having a series of spaced-apart band or coil electrodes which, after the electrode portion of the ablation device has been properly positioned, are energized simultaneously or one at a time to create the desired lesion. If the electrodes are close enough together the lesions run together sufficiently to create a continuous linear lesion. While this technique eliminates some of the problems associated with the burn-drag-burn technique, some repositioning of the ablation device may be required to create an adequately long lesion. In addition, it may be difficult to obtain adequate tissue contact pressure for each electrode in a multi-electrode ablation device. Also, the use of multiple electrodes to create the linear lesion tends to make the tip portion more expensive to make, more bulky and may cause the tip portion to be stiffer than with a single electrodes.
Another ablation-related problem results from the delivery of RF energy to muscular tissue, such as the heart. Ablation of such tissue using conventional ablation devices has a tendency to char or burn the blood or tissue with which the electrodes are in contact if the temperatures exceed a certain threshold (for example, greater than 50° C.). This increases the difficulty of the ablation process because it is necessary to clean the tip portion after a series of burns. Moreover, overheating the blood in the vicinity of the target site can desiccate the blood and can cause overburning.
It would be desirable to have an ablation device which is easy to position in relation to the target tissue and which stays stable in position in relation to the target tissue.
It would further be desirable to have an ablation device which, when positioned, is capable of easily creating a linear, transmural lesion.
It would further be desirable to have an ablation device that is able to monitor tissue temperature in order to avoid burning the tissue.